Iniciativa
by Seishes
Summary: ¡Yo lo haré! Así que por favor… ¡No estés tan pegado a ninguna otra chica! –Fue lo que ella le dijo con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Era tan linda.


**Iniciativa**

–

–

–

–

–

–

–

–¡Sasuke! Por favor… -Pidió de nuevo Sakura con los ojos un poco cristalizados y el rostro sonrojado, de verdad estaba cayendo muy bajo.

–No Sakura, ¿Qué fue lo que te dije el sábado? –Suspiro Sasuke, su novio oficial desde hace dos semanas a pesar de que estaban juntos desde hace mucho antes.

–P-pero… Es que de verdad, ¡no puedo!, b-bueno no sé c-como… –Balbuceo ella con la mirada baja.

–Mentirosa –Murmuró él dándole un ligero golpe con el dedo índice en la nariz – Por supuesto que sabes que hacer, pequeña tonta.

–¡Eres un idiota! –Grito adelantando el paso estaba avergonzada y _molesta_, ambos iban al instituto de Tokio y ambos cursaban el ultimo año.

Sasuke sonrió con diversión y negó un poco con la cabeza para luego caminar un poco más rápido, en poco tiempo estuvo a su lado, y por supuesto, ella se negó a mirarlo. Suspiró. Diez minutos después llegaron a la _cárcel, _como solía llamarla Sakura. Ese día la primera clase era matemática para él y a ella le tocaba entrar en Literatura. Normalmente su linda novia siempre se quejaba de que a ambos les tocasen varias clases separadas, pero esta vez ella se fue sin decirle una palabra. Eso hizo que él frunciera el ceño.

–

–

–

Así pasaron tres días y no hablaban demasiado, cuando ella se enojaba sí que era **molesta**.

¿Por qué ahora se encontraban en _esa _situación? ¡Ah! Ya.

_Los dos se encontraban en la gran cama de su habitación –la de Sasuke- ella encima de él y él mimándole un poco, paseaba su nariz por el níveo y bonito rostro de Sakura que solo se dejaba hacer y dejaba pequeños besos cerca de su boca, más __**no**__ la besaba._

_Ella hizo un puchero y recargo sus codos en su pecho para levantar un poco más la cabeza y encararlo. Tenía las mejillas encendidas y la boca en una mueca de resistencia._

_–¿P-porqué no me has besado? –Preguntó con la voz bajita y dulce_

_Él rodo los ojos fingiendo desinterés y luego la miro entre las pestañas._

_–¿Por qué no me besas tú? _

_Abrió un poco los ojos de la impresión y abrió la boca como un pez fuera del agua._

_–P-porque… Tú siempre l-lo haces –Respondió la pelirosa_

_¿Y si resulta que yo… Ya no quiero tomar la iniciativa? _–_ Dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa __**falsa.**__ Disfrutando de cómo el rostro de ella adquiría algo parecido al __**miedo**__, sin decir nada él la acorralo entre sus fuertes brazos contra el mullido colchón y el montón de almohadas, acerco su rostro a su mejilla dándole suaves besitos y fue acercándose a su boca –a la de ella-. Ella cerró los ojos anticipándose a lo que tendría que ocurrir más… Pasados unos segundos abrió sus orbes y notó que Sasuke la miraba desde arriba aguantando la risa. _

_–Sakura muñeca… Si quieres un beso, ven a tomarlo –Susurró al oído de la roja –de la ira- de su chica._

Pero ya habían pasado cinco días y la verdad es que él también estaba muriendo de ansias por devorar la suave y rosada boquita de su novia, un día más y tendría que matar a su orgullo_ solo por ella. _Quizás ya era el momento de _actuar_.

–

–

–

¿¡Pero qué carajos estaba haciendo Sasuke Uchiha!? Allí estaba él, con su impecable metro ochentaisiete siendo rodeado por el club de porristas, que sonreían coquetas y le enviaban miradas sensuales, unas que otras que siempre llevaban la franela más escotadas que las demás se restregaban contra los fuertes brazos de **su** novio. _**Suyo. **_¡Cómo se atrevía ese idiota! Entonces sus miradas se encontraron y con toda la intención paso su brazo por los hombros de una de esas chicas, una rubia que tenía un cuerpo hermoso, vio como ella le susurraba algo al oído y como Sasuke le sonreía, todo eso mirándola a los ojos.

Ya no podía seguir mirando, ella se mordió el labio inferior y se fue de allí. El pelinegro miro sorprendido, se había _ido_. Y eso hizo que él se enojara. Sin demasiado esfuerzo se alejo del montón de animadoras que empezaron a bufar y protestar, más él no les prestó atención

–

–

–

Ella iba caminando a paso rápido aun mordiéndose el labio y el rostro sonrojado de la ira y la impotencia. Estúpido Sasuke, por supuesto a pesar de que eran novios él seguía siendo tan deseado y hermoso que todas las chicas aun morían por estar con él, se desmayaban si tenían una mirada suya. Ella solo era la pequeña tonta de turno, aunque ya había pasado mucho tiempo en el que Sasuke aun permanecía prendado de una chica. Un fuerte tirón y una mano cubrió su boca, quien quiera que fuese la metió dentro de un salón vacio, al fin reaccionó y empezó a patalear.

–¡Quédate quieta pequeña arpía! –Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida y reconoció la voz de _su novio_. La soltó y tomo por los delgados y frágiles hombros haciéndola girarse hacía él. Su mirada oscura encolerizada choco con la suya. Tembló ligeramente.

–¡P-pero que estás haciendo tu acosador! –No planeaba que eso fuese un grito, pero así salió- Deberías volver con ese montón de porristas bonitas, ¡déjame!

De verdad estaba muy enojado, su característica calma se fue a la puta mierda.

–¡Cállate! –Tomo el delgado cuello de ella con una de sus manos y con la otra tomó su nuca, la acerco a su cara, tanto que podía sentir su respiración y contar sus pestañas largas y hermosas- Adelante Sakura, bésame.

Sus preciosos ojos jade mostraron un brillo de desconcierto. Ella se mantuvo quieta.

–¿Quieres saber qué me dijo esa rubia? –Ella se sobresalto y él sonrió diabólico, casi era suya- me ofreció una noche de sexo, muy provocativa oferta. ¿Quizás debería aceptar? ¿Tú qué dices Sakura? –Ahora su voz era dulce, y ella tenía los ojos húmedos.

Listo.

Instintivamente ella había unido sus labios con los de él, sin moverse ¿Ahora qué? Pensó Sakura. Unos segundos después se separo, roja, muy roja. Sasuke sonreía.

Oh mira nada más, parece que eres realmente posesiva Sakura –Murmuró de forma desinteresada, viendo como el rostro de ella enrojecía más- Pero creo que… No es suficiente, quizás esa chica pueda hacerlo mejor. O puedes… Hacerlo tú.

Sasuke abrió la boca, saco la lengua y la señalo con su dedo.

–Usa esto –Ordeno a la abochornada pelirosa-

Para su sorpresa ella no se quejo, ni lo insulto, nada. Solo se acerco a su boca y unió de nuevo sus deliciosos labios con los de él, abrió un poco la boca entre el beso pidiéndole permiso, y él encantado se lo concedió, sintió la pequeña y escurridiza lengua de ella en su boca recorriendo sus perfectos y blancos dientes de forma lenta. Sin querer quedarse atrás él le correspondió, y la dejo sin aire. Cuando por fin se separaron ella tenía un pequeño hilo de saliva en una de las comisuras de sus labios, él pasó su lengua por allí. Y luego sonrió, esta vez… Su sonrisa si fue real. La tomo por ambas mejillas y pego su frente a la de ella.

–¡Yo lo haré! Así que por favor… ¡No estés tan pegado a ninguna otra chica! –Fue lo que ella le dijo con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Era tan linda.

–Vale, ¿ves? No era nada difícil, soy tuyo preciosa. Oh y para que sepas, no habría aceptado pasar la noche con ella, solo quería provocarte, estaba empezando a perder las esperanzas, pero al final ha salido todo bien –Agrego de forma desinteresada. Ella lo miro enojada.

–¡Te odio!

–Si vale, pero de todas maneras me toca besarte–Abriendo su boca y luego la miro con una mueca parecida al dolor- Casi cinco días sin besarte Sakura. En realidad tú si mereces mi odio.

Luego de eso, la devoró. Y durante los siguientes días fue castigada de una forma muy _satisfactoria._

–

–

–

–

–

–

–

* * *

Y bueno esto ha sido todo, estaba pensando en hacerle una segunda parte, o hasta 3. Depende de que opinen ustedes de la historia, si les gusta, con gusto haré la segunda parte. Gracias a todos y hasta luego! :DD


End file.
